MisTaken
by love-of-fire
Summary: Faulty information leads a rival Family to mistake Gokudera for Tsuna, causing the young bomber to be taken captive. Unable to give his tormentors what they want, but not willing to betray his boss, Hayato's options are slim. Gen. no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, recently I have become extremely engrossed with KHR, and along with that Gokudera Hayato. Unlike so many other authors in this fandom, I have no intentions of having any romance between Hayato and Tsuna. Probably there will be little to no romance at all- sorry to all you lovers of love. I will do my very best to keep everyone beautifully in character, but if I do happen to fail at that please leave a comment telling me such. Similarly, if you found the story interesting or worthwhile, I'd like to hear that as well. Pretty much, I'm asking you to review regardless of how you liked or disliked the fiction. Well, thanks for reading, enjoy!

Warnings/Rating: Not much as far as warnings go, any violence is canon. No romance, hopefully some humor. All in all, should T at the most.

Disclaimer: I have no rights over any characters you recognize. I'm just playing in the grand sandbox that is KHR.

Summary: When Gokudera is mistaken for Tsuna and taken hostage by a mafia family in contest with the Vongola, Tsuna must get his guardian back before the mistake can be realized and Hayato pays the ultimate price for his beloved boss.

Timeline: Sometime after the fight for the Vongola rings, and before the future arch. I don't know if it would have been possible for something to happen in between those times, but we can pretend. Follows the manga more than the anime, shouldn't be any spoilers past the battle of the rings.

Title: MisTaken

Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>A feeling of great unease swept over the young Storm Guardian as he walked the now familiar road from the campus of Namimori high school to the house of Sawada Tsunayoshi – otherwise known as Vongola Decimo. Tsuna decided to stay at school and watch Yamamoto's baseball game. The two would meet up with Hayato at Tsuna's house afterwards and work on homework. Until then, the Italian-mix figured he would peruse the area surrounding the Tenth's home in search of any dangerous or potentially deadly situations. Usually the only thing these searches would produce is an annoying dog or the occasional wanna-be-yakuza, both of which are quite easy to get rid of. This time, though, Gokudera noted the strange feeling that poked at the back of his mind and allowed his fingers to twitch towards the sticks of dynamite hidden securely on the inside of his jacket.<p>

That twinge suddenly grew from an annoying poke to his instincts, into a pounding and screaming voice that demanded Hayato's complete attention. Suppressing the low growl that was forming in his throat, Gokudera flicked his wrist and smirked as his trusted metal lighter fell from a pocket in his sleeve into the palm of his waiting hand. The hand holding his school bag swung over his shoulder in a casual way. Quickly, he glanced over his shoulder under the guise of running his fingers through his hair._ 'Only one? Who do they think they are messing with anyways? Whatever, I will just take care of this loser and kill some time in the shops downtown until that baseball nut's game is over,' _Gokudera smirked and exhaled a puff of smoke around his cigarette. A few steps ahead of him was an alley to his right, and after a slight pause, Gokudera swiftly turned into the narrow street and waited.

* * *

><p>Loud cheering from the many people around him caused the young Sky King Tsunayoshi to wince slightly at the volume of the noise. Recovering, Tsuna sighed and allowed himself to relax and enjoy the time he was able to spend with his friends that did not involve the mafia in any way. <em>'This is the life that I should be living… going to Yamamoto's baseball games with Kyouko-chan and being a normal middle school kid. Instead I get dragged into all this crazy mafia stuff. Not to mention that my friends get pulled into it as well, Yamamoto still thinks that we are just playing some stupid role play game,'<em> Tsuna thought and mentally groaned as the cause of all his troubles probed at the brunette's side. _'And then there's Reborn… He's the one who brought all this crap to me.'_ The infant in question seemed to be able to read his student's thoughts and without hesitation, punched Tsuna in the head.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, stop day dreaming and focus on the game. A Vongola boss must always support his family members in their individual activities. Look, Yamamoto is up to bat," the black-clad baby said and pointed out to the baseball field. Reborn was right, as usual, and Tsuna sighed in defeat. He knew he should be paying better attention. Yamamoto had invited them to his game when Tsuna had complained about his life not being normal enough.

'_Well, if you are looking for normal, I have a ball game this afternoon. You should come, Tsuna! What's more normal than going to a friendly baseball game on a great day like today?' _ The young Vongola could hear the exact words of Yamamoto in his head as the crowd cheered louder. The raven-headed Rain Guardian stepped up to the white plate on the field and gripped his bat tightly. The expression he wore was one of complete concentration. _'Huh, the only time I ever see Yamamoto so serious before is when he is fighting for our family…. Ah! What am I thinking; we are all friends, just friends! I am spending too much time around Reborn and Gokudera-kun.'_ Thinking of his eccentric bomb-wielding friend, Tsuna felt his mind wander to what his Storm Guardian was doing at the moment.

The silver headed boy had insisted that he had better things to do than watch a bunch of crazy sports-freaks run around in circles and had promised to meet the group back at Tsuna's house when the game was over. Tsuna had not even bothered to ask his friend how he would know when the game was over- he figured he probably did not want to know what it was that Gokudera was planning on doing in his free time either. So, the reluctant mafia-in-training had simply nodded at the plan and waved goodbye to the grinning 'Smokin Bomber'.

Tsuna knew that if he had insisted that Gokudera go to the game, he would have won- he was in no way ignorant to the admiration and devotion that his self-proclaimed right hand man showed him. But he did not want to start ordering Gokudera to do things that he did not want to do; the more he treated his eccentric companion like nothing more than a friend, the more Gokudera would act like just that. _'At least, that is what I'm going for,'_ Tsuna thought to himself and felt himself smile as Yamamoto rounded third base and slid into home-plate, gaining another point for their high school's team.

"Yeah Takeshi! That's my son!" Tsuna looked a few rows in front of him and laughed to himself as he spotted Yamamoto's father standing up in his seat and cheering louder that nearly everyone in the stadium. Everyone except Vongola's very own Sun Guardian.

"Yamamoto, run and hit that ball to the extreme! If you are good enough I will let you join my boxing club!" Ryohei's yell of intended encouragement over powered any other shout in the area. Kyouko stood next to her brother and gave her own cheers of happiness with a huge smile across her face. Tsuna grinned as well as he watched the girl enjoy spending time with their group of friends, but was interrupted from his mind's wanderings when he felt yet another painful knock to his head.

"Reborn! Why do you always insist on kicking me in the face? This is not even training or anything!"

"Stupid Tsuna, do you think that as a mafia boss you can ever let your guard down? Everywhere you go there could be an enemy of you or the family, and as the leader you have to be prepared to always fight for those around you," Reborn's explanation was clearly heard even through the noise of the crowd. Despite Tsuna hating the idea of becoming a mafia boss, it was moments like these that he actually considered the position. Reborn constantly talked about how being the Tenth Vongola would enable him to protect not only his friends and family, but the citizens of Namimori as well. _'I really do want to protect them; I just want to do it without having to use this crazy ring…'_

With Yamamoto's score, the game was over and Tsuna and his friends waited next to the dugout for the Rain Guardian to gather his belongings after receiving praise and congratulations from team mates. As usual, their tall raven-headed friend was all smiles when they walked the street towards Tsuna's house. Haru and Kyouko held Lambo and I-pin and Tsuna had called his mother at home to tell her that they were going to celebrate at the Sawada household, and to keep Bianchi from the kitchen. Yamamoto's father had gone back to the sushi shop to prepare an order that had to be finished and delivered by the next morning. Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder and Ryohei walked on the side of Tsuna that Yamamoto was not, taking jabs at invisible targets. The group talked about the game, and Kyouko had to restrain her brother's cries of 'extreme' and requests for Yamamoto to join the boxing club.

"Oi, Tsuna, what is wrong with you? You haven't said anything at all since you called Maman. Is everything okay at home?" Reborn sounded worried as he spoke, looking at Vongloa Decimo. The others quieted as they heard the question, and all eyes turned to Tsuna. A nervous smirk swept over the Tenth's face.

"Ah, well I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. It's just that… well, when I called my mom, I told her to let Gokudera-kun know that we were on our way back, but she said that she hadn't seen him all day, not since he stopped by my house this morning when we went to school. She said that Bianchi-san hasn't heard from him either and he isn't replied to any of my text messages. I guess I'm just being paranoid. Gokudera-kun can take care of himself, I'm sure he will show up sooner or later," Tsuna answered, but could not shake the hesitation and concern from his voice. Reborn nodded once and said nothing, but Tsuna could tell that his tutor was thinking out the worst case scenario as to why Gokudera had not contacted anyone.

"Hahi? Don't worry Tsuna-san, that idiot Gokudera-kun is probably just wandering around in the streets with nothing to do because he was too stubborn to come to the baseball game. I bet he will show up at the house with snacks or something later tonight!" Haru added to the conversation, causing Lambo to squirm in her arms, shouting about food and candy. Similar reassurances came from both Kyouko and her brother; Yamamoto simply smiled and continued walking. Tsuna took his friends' encouragement to heart, but Reborn quietly noted the Rain's reaction and his secret concern only grew. If both Tsuna's hyper intuition and Yamamoto's natural knack for the safety of the family were both on alarm, the young hit man feared trouble for the family's bomber.

* * *

><p>Gokudera awoke slowly and with a sense of caution. His eyes were heavy and his mind felt weighted and foggy, causing the young mafia to rightly assume he had been drugged. Cringing as he lifted his pounding head from its lax position between his shoulders, Gokudera suppressed a groan when he realized he was sitting on the floor in a room with his hands chained behind his back. The room was poorly lit and had a musty scent to it; there was only one entrance and not a single window. No one else appeared to be in the room with him, and when Hayato forced his eyes open, he affirmed that. Leaning his screaming head against the wall behind him, Gokudera pulled at the chains on his wrists, but the only reward he received from the action was an echoing noise and chaffing from the chains. "Great," he muttered and squeezed his eyes shut; "Now I'm going to be late to the celebration of that idiot's baseball game." The thought of making the Tenth worried gave him more energy and slowly, Gokudera moved his stiff legs out from underneath him.<p>

For the next few minutes, nothing happened in his small room, and the bomb specialist began to formulate a plan of escape. His efforts were halted, however, when the door about six feet away from his outstretched legs opened and the sudden change of lighting made him flinch. In the doorway stood the figure of a man whose footsteps echoed through the room as he approached the pained boy.

"What do you want? You from another family?" Gokudera demanded and gave his most threatening glare to the stranger.

"You will sit there quietly, little Vongola, while I ask the questions. Then maybe I will leave some of your members alive. How does that sound Decimo?" The man replied and gave a kick to Gokudera's leg. The boy in question scoffed but internally cursed his luck. _'Decimo? Is this guy completely stupid? I don't look anything like the Tenth. He is talking to me, right?' _Gokudera frantically glanced around in horror that he might have not noticed the Tsuna was somehow in the small room with him. A small bit of relief washed over the loyal Mafioso but the emotion was short lived as he felt unnatural pressure suddenly on his right knee.

Shifting his eyes to the threat, Gokudera noticed with no surprise that the man's foot was now atop his knee and that the pressure was starting to increase. "Decimo, your reputation in our world seems to have made you out to be something greater than you really are. When I heard that the Vongloa rings had been officially passed to you and your guardians I assumed you to be a little… older, and more experienced. But you disappoint me. It only took one of my men to bring you here," the stranger spoke thoughtfully and smirked when a grunt slipped through Gokudera's tight lips.

The Storm's knee was now pinned to the ground at an odd angle. The man twisted his foot before stepping more forcefully on the joint and continued, "Though, the one I sent after you is a specialist in the retrieval of people like yourself. I was surprised to learn that you were on your own when my man found you, how very careless of you." A chuckle tore through the compact enclosure and Gokudera shifted slightly to alleviate some of the pain coming from his leg.

"Not that I don't enjoy listening to you make a fool of yourself, but is there an actual purpose in me being here, or did you just get lonely and need some company. There are people who specialize in _that_ too you know," Gokudera spat sarcastically to his captor. A sneer crossed the man's features and he leaned over, now putting his full weight on the trapped knee under his foot.

"Learn your place, Little Boss, if you think that you were the only one I had my people locate then you are a fool. Right now I have eyes on that little celebration your family is holding, and don't think for a second that I won't give the order to blow that building sky-high if you do not give me what I want." The man paused in his rant and watched his prisoner squirm and bite back yelps of pain under the weight of his body. Deciding to spare the boy beneath him for the moment, the man lifted his foot from Gokudera and walked back to the still open door. "I will return in one hour. I hope by then you will be more willing to cooperate." With that said, the man left and the door was bolted shut from the outside. Once alone, Hayato let out his held breath and leaned back against the wall.

"This will probably not turn out very well at all."

A/N: Thus, we have the first chapter! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. I'm still not sure how I feel about this thing, but I have another chapter and a half ready to post. Please tell me what you likes/disliked so I can improve the unposted chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next installment, enjoy and review!

Also, thank you Reidluver for your review! Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted the story, I hope this does not disappoint.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun here is some more snacks for your friends! I wish I could have come to the game and watched Yamamoto-kun play!" Sawada Nana said happily as she handed a tray of food to Tsuna. The brown headed boy took the tray and smiled.<p>

"Thanks mom, I'll tell you the next time there is a game, I guess, but it's really loud and crowded," Tsuna replied as he headed up the stairs to his room. He could hear the laughter and noise from his friends before he was half way there and gave a content sigh. This volume and crowdedness was different than that at the baseball game, it was nice to have all his friends together. Well, almost all his friends. Tsuna set the tray down on his table when he entered the room and sat down next to Yamamoto. Ryohei was telling a story full of over exaggerations and unnecessary punching of the air around him. Everyone in the room was watching him and laughing together. Lambo and I-pin ate the snacks that Tsuna brought with excitement- running around the room yelling and chasing each other.

After a while, the noise died down and the concern that Tsuna was feeling right after the baseball game rose back from the edges of his mind. Gokudera had not responded to any of the multiple text messages he had sent, which was very unusual. Yamamoto and Bianchi also seemed to be worried about their friend, as Yamamoto's smile had begun to stop reaching his eyes and Bianchi watched the clock and had left twice to make phone calls to, most likely, her missing little brother.

"Hey I don't know if you guys have noticed, but that Tako-head is extremely late! Maybe he got lost!" Ryohei exclaimed and stood to make his point even more extravagant. Lambo stopped in his run and laughed.

"Ha! Ahodera is lost! Lost, lost, lost, lost, Ahodera is lost~!" The youngest guardian sang his new chant as he marched around the table in the middle of the room. He only stopped when he ran into Tsuna's leg and toppled over with a cry. Sighing, the holder of the Sky ring leaned over and picked up the cow-clad child and glanced over at his Rain.

"H-Has anyone heard from Gokudera-kun since school was out?" Tsuna asked everyone in the room, hoping that maybe someone else knew something about where the absent boy was. Kyouko and Haru shook their heads, and Ryohei also replied negatively. Bianchi muttered a quiet 'no' and Reborn simply took another sip of his tea.

"Right before the game started, I got a good luck text message from him saying, 'Don't screw up and make the Tenth look bad when you play'," Yamamoto said as he read the message from his phone.

'_That sounds like Gokudera-kun alright, so if someone did do something to him it must have been after he sent that message… Wah! Why am thinking like that? For all we know, he just forgot about the party and is at his house asleep,' _Tsuna thought, but knew he was only trying to lie to himself. An anxious look came over the future Vongola Boss' face and did not go unnoticed by his home tutor. Everyone in the room was watching Tsuna, waiting for him to say something. The silence in the room began to grow heavier and heavier until Reborn alleviated that burden.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you have something to say, then say it! If not, I think that everyone should retire for the night. It's getting late," Reborn said as he led Tsuna's head into the ground with his foot. The young Mafiosi wailed out a protest to the treatment and after a pause, Reborn continued. "So, what are you going to do about your missing Guardian?"

"W-Well, I think that it is very odd for Gokudera-kun to skip this celebration. I think that if he is not at school tomorrow we should go look for him," Tsuna replied quietly. He glanced around at the people in the room, and his gaze settled for a few seconds on Bianchi. Her hazel-green eyes were drilling holes into the space in front of her, not paying much attention to the conversation.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure he will be at school in the morning! Gokudera is someone who will do unpredictable things," Yamamoto said with a soothing smile as he stood, grabbing his baseball equipment bag- which happened to also carry his shinai sword right next to his favorite bat. With that, Ryohei and Kyouko stood up as well, adding similar encouragements to Tsuna.

"For sure! Don't worry Sawada, Gokudera will extremely be at school tomorrow!" Ryohei loudly exclaimed and threw one fist into the air. Tsuna laughed hesitantly and tried to not look at Kyouko-chan's brother like he was crazy. As Kyouko, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Haru said their goodbyes and left Tsuna's house, Reborn looked to the Poison Scorpion.

"Bianchi, don't worry, we will find him. Tsuna will not let anything happen to our family." The assassin said and tapped the woman's nose to break her out of her stare.

Blinking quickly, Bianchi smiled and looked back at Reborn, "I know, it is just strange of him to not be here with the rest of them." Ending the conversation, she stood and sighed, "Well, I am going to take this stuff downstairs and clean up a bit. I'm sure Maman is tired and would like to go to sleep early tonight." Gathering up the dishes and trays that had been used during the party, Bianchi quietly went downstairs and began to wash the dishes. Reborn stared at the door in thought until Tsuna reappeared, looking even more concerned than before.

"Bianchi is acting strange," the Tenth Vongola said with a yawn. The place between his eyebrows was furrowed as he changed into night clothes and got ready for bed.

"She is worried for her brother, but she knows that you made the right choice in waiting until tomorrow to act. It is late, and we have no idea where to start looking. Go to school like normal tomorrow, and if there is still no sign of him we can find out where to go from there," Reborn replied quickly and with no room for any comments. "Now, I'm going to sleep. If you wake me up, I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>The stuffy room that had been Gokudera's prison cell for the past nine hours echoed with its only occupant's labored breathing. The Storm Guardian's head hung between his shoulders, his eyes half closed with fatigue and his normally silver hair spotted with dark red, blossoming from a gash on the back of his head. Behind him, his fingers moved in a pattern in an attempt to keep circulation flowing past the recently tightened shackles around his wrists. The man had left him only ten minutes ago but he promised to return within the hour to continue their 'conversation'. The thought of it caused Gokudera to give a sarcastic scoff, drawing a cough from his chest.<p>

_'Maybe next time he comes he will actually ask a question, or at least give a hint to what family he is working from. There is no way that guy is the main boss of any Mafia group.' _Gokudera thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as the pounding in his head increased. Since the time he awoke in the room, the only conversation that the man had with him was been about his supposed position as Vongola Decimo and the famed Vongola rings they had just fought to claim. During which, Gokudera was not allowed to speak unless he was given permission to. Of course, the snarky teenager gave nothing but made-up replies that were full of exaggerated details- responses that the man did not take kindly to in the least.

At first, there were just implied threats of punishment for the lies that the young Storm spun. More pressure on joints and the sharpening of blades. Neither of the tricks were much of a concern to Gokudera. He was raised in a Mafia family; in the mansion his father held, it was never a secret as to what business was conducted there. Dr. Shamal also freely spoke with the child Hayato about his occupation. The Mafia was all that Gokudera knew, thus, he could tell when to take a threat seriously and when to call a bluff.

The empty intimidation ended very quickly. The man picked up on the nonchalant behavior that his captive displayed and decided to encourage truth and cooperation. That was when the muscle-men were introduced. He would never claim to be as tough as Ryohei, but Hayato considered himself able to take a few good punches like a man. _'Lasted longer than I thought I would, actually,'_ the restrained Vongola thought. He remembered the seventh or eighth blow being to the back of his head, and putting an end to his fight with consciousness. A self-inventory notified the Guardian that either the men assaulting him were highly trained, or that he was highly fortunate. No bones seemed to be broken, only a few ribs cracked and other than that, nothing more than painful swelling and bruises littered his sore body. He would live.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway that stood beyond the locked door in front of him, and it was not long before that door was shoved open. The man walked through the door smoking. Gokudera felt his eye twitch when he recognized the cigarette as the same brand he usually bought.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind- we found these on your person, and I didn't want to waste them," the man said with mock apology, holding his cig out for the captive to see, "I don't think you will be needing them while you are here. This is a very nice lighter as well- a gift from one of your men?" Gokudera's zippo gleamed from the lights that lit the hallway. The tool was a gift; Shamal had offered it to Hayato upon his learning the art of explosions.

"Hmph, you could at least offer me one. What kind of host smokes in front of a guest without even bothering to share?" A smug looking smirk flashed across Gokudera's face with the comment. He had done his best to not take any bait that the man tried to tempt the Guardian with, but his tolerance was wearing thin.

A chuckle came in response to the jeer right before Gokudera's body jerked with the sudden blow to his middle. The man wore steel-toed boots and with his arms restrained behind him, Gokudera was unable to put up any defense to the attack. Hacking coughs rang through the cell for long minutes, followed by heavy breathing. The young Storm was grateful that he had yet to taste the iron tang of blood, but knew he would be soon if his stay lasted much longer.

"Now, Decimo, I have heard that the Ninth Vongola is quite fond of you. Those rings we talked about earlier are proof enough of that, so I assume that he has spoken to you privately about internal matter concerning your Family. That information is what we are going to talk about during this visit. I trust that you will be cooperative and respectful for the duration of your stay here," it was the man who now wore a smug expression as he spoke, "Because I wouldn't want to have to tear apart that school your members go to." Again, the man was threatening to harm Hayato's friends, but this particular scenario of attack made Gokudera laugh.

"You must have a death wish to say that, aho. Go ahead, if you even step foot on that school a demon will be there to bite you to death before you could lay a finger on anyone," Gokudera said with full confidence. Hibari loved that campus more than he loved anything else, and the chained Vongola almost wished that this fool would go attack Namimori. _'Everyone would be happy, Hibari would get a fight, I would be able to move on with my life, and the world would be free of another idiot. Every body wins,'_ Gokudera thought with a mental sigh. _'Ah, but Juudaime is probably at school, and Hibari is not reliable enough to protect what is really important...'_ Hayato's day dreams were interrupted suddenly as he was trying to picture his captor trying to harm Namimori.

Hayato barely had time to notice the sour look on the man's face before he felt the consequences of his reply. The Storm Guardian saw stars as he felt flesh and metal collide with the side of his face, and the pounding in his head that had started to recede returned with a vengeance as the stone wall behind him seemed to suddenly smack against the other side of his face. The predicted taste of blood appeared in Goukedera's mouth and he vaguely felt the thick liquid escape his lips. Any angry blur of noises filled the Storm's confused mind as he attempted to regain his surroundings.

After a few seconds, Gokudera spit as much of the blood as he could out of his mouth and onto the ground beside him, "I see you fancy hand jewelry," he muttered and slowly turned his head back to face the man and his goons. The groan he had tried to hold back sounded before he could choke it again, and Hayato winced at the show of weakness.

"My patience is growing thin with you, Young Vongola, so I suggest that you respond appropriately from now on. When was the last time that you spoke with the Ninth Vongola?" The man asked coldly and paced in front of his prisoner. His expensive Italian shoes echoed through the room in a way that Gokudera found insanely annoying.

Assuming that since a question had been asked, he had the permission to answer Gokudera took a few shallow breaths and countered, "Hm, while it's obvious that you are the boss of these muscle-heads here, I really doubt that you are the head of any Mafia Family. That being said, you must be working for someone in our world and my question for you is this- who would that be? What Family are you with and how do you even know if I am the Vongola Decimo?" Gokudera's speech was slow because of his heavy breathing, but his voice was sure and steady. He looked up at the man pacing in front of him with lucid, clear eyes that held a spark of determination.

No blows or punishment followed Hayato's response, the man just halted his movement and stared back at the hazel-green orbs. "It would be pointless to tell you who I am working for. I'm sure you know that you will not be leaving this place anytime soon, if at all, and my loyalties are stronger than you might think. As for your identity, I was given evidence and proof of your position in your Family, and I know that you have been trying to climb the Mafia ladder since you were very young. I was surprised, though, that Vongola is the Family you got in with, but I am not one to judge in that way. Now, answer the question before my men are given free reign over you."

Gokudera sighed, his brain working as fast as it could to process what he had been told. "I see," the Storm said slowly, trying to find a way around the question, "Well, you probably won't believe me when I say that I have not seen the Ninth in over a year. But believe me when I say this: I will leave this room, alive, and you will be very sorry you stuck your hand into Vongola business." After that being said, the man glanced from Gokudera to his subordinates and turned to walk out the door. As soon as he was gone, the goons moved in and Gokudera sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening for unconsciousness to find him quickly.


End file.
